Doctor's Orders
by Nautical Paramour
Summary: Nurse Kagome Higurashi has an unexpected patient show up at the andrology clinic while on duty. Naughtiness ensues. One Shot. Comments, constructive criticism, and reviews welcome!


Nurse Kagome Higurashi pulled her long, thick hair into a high ponytail, as she was about to begin her shift. Hired as a nurse in an andrology clinic, she was grateful to find a job so quickly out of school. Even if the uniform left much to be desired. She was dressed in a classic white nurse's uniform, complete with a little white bonnet on her head. It was...short, but since none of the patients had touched her inappropriately yet, so wasn't going to complain. She figured that since these men all had problems "down there" they could use the slight eyeful she gave them. Slipping on her comfy white keds, she placed her purse in the locker room and looked in the mirror before she went out to work.

She smiled at her reflection. She was a "winter" skin tone, so the white of her uniform complimented her skin. Her lips were red, with the help of her favorite lipstick. She had an even skin tone, but wore a little blush on her cheeks, and mascara, which made her blue eyes pop. She sighed, pushed her bangs over and walked out the door to go to work.

She walked out into the hallway, and over to her station. She grabbed her first patient's file and paperwork and headed to the room he was currently waiting in. Opening the door, she looked at the man who was waiting in the room. "Good morning. Mr. Miroku Houshi?" The man gave a slight nod to her. She took in his appearance. He was handsome, short dark hair pulled back and striking unusually colored eyes. He looked a little peaked though, but she just assumed it was because of the procedure he was coming in for. Most men were embarrassed and it was difficult for them to have to admit their problems to the nurses and doctors - even though it was completely confidential! "It says here you are in today for a vasectomy?"

Miroku flushed and nodded. "Sango said that seven children were enough. We even tried various contraceptives. This is our last resort." He gulped. "I can't believe I let her talk me into this!"

"Mr. Houshi, let me assure that this is a very standard procedure and that Dr. Suikotsu is very skilled and is an expert in andrology, so you should not worry. Today will go like clockwork." She felt like she had given this speech numerous times. Many men were concerned about what they felt was 'losing their masculinity.' She just wanted to quell their fears. "I am just here to take your vitals and information for the anesthesiologist, and then you will be off to your procedure. Height?"

"5 feet 8 inches."

"Most recent weight?"

"I weighed myself this morning to be precise." He grinned at her. Clearly he wanted to be in her favor. He looked trim, but Kagome was waiting for him to spit out the number. He wasn't the only patient today. "158."

Kagome smiled at the man. At least he was being cooperative. Some men were so touchy about these subjects. She had no idea why, but she supposed it wasn't only women who were concerned about their weight. "Alright," she began writing down what he had told her, "now I just need to take your blood pressure, and then it's off to the operating room for you!" She laughed, but it suddenly died in her throat when she noticed that the blood had left the young man's face. She leaned over and took the arm that he offered in the cuff, and began squeezing the little bulb to increase the pressure. After completing the procedure, she turned slightly away from the patient and began writing down his vitals. Until she felt it. A hand, and it was on her ass, cupping. Gasping she spun around quickly and stood. "Sir! In my nearly one year of work here I have never been groped by a single patient! You had to be the first! Seriously, here I was beginning to believe that not all men were unscrupulous pigs, but you have proven me wrong. The doctor will be in to begin your procedure in a moment." She slammed the door shut.

Sesshomaru walked into the waiting room of the andrology clinic. He stepped up to the receptionist's desk. She had been eyeing him since he walked in, and was now currently biting her lip. He was to say the least, mildly disgusted at the display, but was now forced to talk to her if he wished to attend his appointment. "Taisho." He began, "I have an appointment with Doctor Suikotsu." He handed her his insurance card and credit card, and waited for her to fill in his information on her computer.

"Alright, Mr. Tashio, we do have you down for an appointment, but the reason was left blank. Would you like to inform us of it at his time?" She bit the end of her pencil in what Sesshomaru assumed was an attempt to be seductive.

Sesshomaru smirked at the girl. "I do not wish to share my problems with a mere receptionist. I would rather explain them with someone who went to college to learn how to fix people, not answer phones. How about you just write down 'genitourinary'?" He was pleased with the jab, and took the forms from her hand. But before moving over to sit down in the chair he had to get in one last thing. "I suppose your plot to see if I had erectile dysfunction was thwarted."

He sat down on one of the questionable blue plastic chairs, unsure of what diseases and infections may be lingering on it. He looked at the form and filled out his necessary information like allergies, height and weight, a brief sexual history, and recent illnesses. He looked around the clinic. Everyone here seemed to be over 40, except maybe a few younger. It was embarrassing for the young 26-year-old demon to be seen in a place such as this. He knew the ideas people would get. But nevertheless, Sesshomaru was a man on a mission. And after all, he did have an appointment.

"Taisho-san." Inquired a nurse. He stood and followed her into the examination room. On the way, he bumped into a man walking from one of the rooms in a hospital gown.

"Man, you better hope you get nurse Higurashi. I would totally tap that. If I wasn't married!" Miroku wagged his eyes at the tall slender man and gave him a nudge before walking away. Sesshomaru smirked.

Kagome let out the most frustrated, strangled, broken blender scream she could make. She just knew that the skimpy little uniform that was required at this clinic would get her in trouble some day. Knew it. Friends told her. Her mother told her. Heck, even other nurses at the clinic told her! But she thought that men wouldn't have the crass to cop a feel while she was working! Letting out one more cry, then she straightened her uniform and walked to the nurses' station.

"So Sachiko, can I have the file for my next patient?" She asked the receptionist. Sachiko and her sometimes got along, but the receptionist was just a little bit too flighty for Kagome's tastes. She was always bragging about what she did with this guy and that guy and Shin down in accounting. That amount of sex with multiple partners was just not safe practice.

"Sure," replied Sachiko, "but I am warning you he is a real ass. He wouldn't even tell me what the appointment was for so I could put it into the system. He just said 'Let's call it a genitourinary problem.' The nerve. Is there something wrong Kagome? You seem a little stressed."

"Oh its no big deal." Said Kagome, "My last patient just got a little too friendly. He was in for a vasectomy though, so I am going to let it slide this one time." Kagome smiled at her friend and took the file. "Let's just hope this next guy doesn't give me too much trouble either."

"Taisho-san? It says here you are in for 'genitourinary problems.' Can you elaborate?" Kagome strode into the examination room, without glancing up at her patient. She sat down in the swivel chair, crossed her legs and waited for him to answer, pen in hand ready to scribble down whatever the guy said.

"Yes that is true. I do seem to be experiencing genitourinary problems."

Kagome's head shot up to get a good look at the patient. His voice was as smooth and as rich as chocolate. The sound alone made her shiver. And then she got a look at him. He was lean, but not scrawny, had a long angular face, Greek nose, silver hair, and gorgeous gold eyes. She subconsciously noticed that her breathing was becoming more labored. Her own voice taking on a throaty quality, Kagome said, "Well, we will just have to take a look then, hmm?" She pushed her hair behind her shoulders, its presence making her hot and bothered. Or maybe it was him that was making her hot and bothered. "Why don't you hop up on the examination table?"

Sesshomaru did just that, and untucked his button-down shirt. He suddenly became very aware of her small hands on the button and zipper of his pants. "Its best to see the problem." She gave the lame excuse. This was wrong. He was a patient and she shouldn't be doing this. She was taking advantage of him. Then she noticed his obvious arousal.

Kagome gasped as she was suddenly lifted to straddle the patient, her uniform pushed up on her thighs, the patient's hands on them. Biting her lip and staring into his eyes, she lowered herself to rest on his arousal, her uniform rising higher and higher as she sat down. "So are we really going to do this?" she inquired. He only nodded. She reached between them and began to unbutton his green dress shirt.

Once she had successfully freed him from the confines, she pulled his white undershirt over his hand and threw it on the floor, pushing him back, so that his back hit the crinkly sanitary white paper on the table. She ran her hands down his chest, which gave David a run for his money, and kissed him softly on the lips. Moaning, she ground her hips into his. Pulling her lips from his greedy ones, she scratched her way down his chest, only to remove herself completely from his body.

Kagome quickly pulled off the demon's shoes and socks, and then returned to his pants. She began to pull those down and commented, "My what an excellent specimen you have there. I hope you wouldn't mind and oral exam, would you?"

"Of course not Nurse Higurashi. The pleasure is all mine." Sesshomaru was all too pleased with how this situation was playing out for him. She pulled his boxer briefs off as well and quickly descended on his upright arousal. She first began by kissing the head, taking her time of course, watching how he shuddered and all of his muscles tensed in anticipation. Then she engulfed as much as she could in her tiny little rosebud mouth. She explored every vein and ridge as if she was going to be making a map.

"I think that is enough, Nurse Higurashi." She looked up at the demon, whose eyes were outlined in red. I think a closer inspection might be necessary now. One done much better without clothes." Smirking, Kagome hopped back up on the table, with one leg on either side of Sesshomaru. She began to unbutton each of the buttons that held her tiny uniform together. She threw it on the growing pile of clothes, only to be joined by her black bra and thong. Sesshomaru couldn't help himself. He reached up and grabbed one of her breasts. He kept his minstrations rough, as a practice, and watched as her head fell back, her mouth open in silent abandon.

She leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "What would the doctor prescribe I do to fix my genitourinary problem?" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.

"I think he would say something like this." She replied lowering herself onto his worthy erection. Both Kagome and Sesshomaru hissed at the sensation of the vice like grip her pussy had around his stiff rod. Hands grasping her hips, Sesshomaru pulled her up only to have her sink back down again. "Oh," was all she said. Sesshomaru grunted and did it again. And again. And until she started moving on her own. She moved back and forth, grinding her hips against his, circling, her breasts bouncing, hoping for that tight coil in her stomach to snap.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare at his cock sliding in and out of this hot little tart. Her rocking hips were doing things to him he had never experienced, but he liked it. His claws were slowly penetrating her flesh and he tried to hold back the beast that was just waiting at the surface to bust free and fuck the little girl senseless.

"Oh God. Sesshomaru." She whispered, sinking down so her face rested in the crook of his neck. She couldn't stop moving, despite every single muscle in her body telling her too. If she could just get to her release, just have him slide in and out a few more times, nothing would matter. "Please Sesshomaru, please. She begged. Her moans were getting louder and louder, and Sesshomaru too was losing control over his voice. He reached in between their sweaty bodies to play with the little button at the top of her sex.

Kagome instantly orgasmed. She could only see white, her toes curled, she felt tears welling up in satisfaction and she stiffened, but Sesshomaru kept moving. He was close, so close, to his own completion. Just one, two, three, four more strokes into her convulsing passage, with a grip like a vice, and he spilled his seed. He released an animalistic groan, louder than he intended. She lay on top of him, both of them breathing furiously, trying to regain a modicum of control over their body functions.

Kagome's head whipped over at the sound of the door opening and say Dr. Suikotsu walk in, and drop his clipboard at the sight on the examination table. "Higurashi!" He exclaimed furiously, "I expect you and your patient in my office in no less than five minutes fully clothed!" He slammed the door shut, and Kagome looked at Sesshomaru nervously giggling.

"Higurashi. You are young, just out of college, only, what 22? I hired you because I expected that you had some standard of responsibility and understood the rules that applied here. You cannot take advantage of a patient that way and I am afraid this is going to result in your severance! What you did was sexual misconduct and I cannot allow it at my office!" Suikotsu never looked so angry the whole time she had worked there.

"Dr. Suikostu, allow me to explain!" Kagome stated in an even tone. "Sesshomaru Taisho, here, is my husband. We just came home from honeymoon, but we have not left the honeymoon period, as I am sure you are now aware. In any case, I was going to quit anyway because a patient groped me today. The uniform you require here is outrageous, and I can't believe that I was the first. Goodbye Suikotsu-san. Thank you for giving me the experience as a nurse."

Sesshomaru took Kagome's hand, and led her out into the hall. She sighed at him, and gave Sesshomaru a playful nudge. "I can't believe you got me fired."

"I am sorry Kagome. But it was totally worth it." He smiled, his fangs showing, "You get to keep that uniform, right?" Kagome gave him an incredulous look, but then smiled. God, she loved her husband.

A/N: Let me know what you thought of the one-shot!!


End file.
